kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Plantbending
“There are plantbenders who can only bend living plants and some who can bend dead plant matter. Those are the rare ones, but no plantbender but myself can control both.” -Gonshiri while discussing her own plantbending (src) Plantbending is the ability to control plants. It is mostly a sub-element of waterbending, but some people are given plantbending solely, and their own variety of moves. The element was created by Viridi, Goddess of Nature, but it is given to mortals by the Firstborn, Celebi. Techniques Vine Whip Plantbenders are able to make vines sprout from the ground and whip their enemies. Razor Leaf Benders can take leaves from the trees and hurl them at enemies, and are able to spin fast enough to chop things. Growth Acceleration Plantbenders can cause plants to grow out of control, namely to giant sizes, and can cause much fruit and veggie growth. Depending on what kind of plant it is, it may take a more skilled bender. Animal Telepathy Plantbenders are able to telepathically speak to animals, and command them to do things, such as commanding a swarm of bees to attack someone, or commanding a horse or ridable animal to give someone a ride. Poison Spores A power used by Viridi, benders can make mushrooms grow around an area and intoxicate enemies. Solar Beam A move that's similar to lightbending, if a bender mixes their chi with a budding flower that's also absorbing light from the sun, the moment that flower blooms, the bender can send a powerful beam of light from it. Over-Oxidation A Logia move used by Viridi, the bender can create an overabundance of oxygen that eventually overpowers enemies. Using firebending in over-oxidated zones will increase the size of the fire. Paperbending Paperbending is a rare power in which some benders can control paper. It is rare because it involves the control of dead plants, meaning a very weak chi connection. Lifebending A very rare power that Gonshiri possesses, the ability to control both live and dead plant matter, and even bring dead matter to life. Lifebending is given to people by the Fairy Princess, Aisling Kells. Sentience A high-level power that involves growing sentient plants that fight on the bender's behalf. A great deal of training is required to master this power, otherwise the plants will ignore their master's commands and attack anything remotely threatening. Viridi, the Nature Goddess, created an army of such plants called the Forces of Nature, however these creatures were made with Nightmare Substance. Known Plantbenders *Nova of Harnita *Arianna Dunfree *Gonshiri (lifebending) *Apis (artificially) *Doran Dodley *Ssiew Eenhcs *Beckah Utsukushii *Aisling Kells (lifebending; uses with magic) *Raseac Atnalamid *Ulul Ybtihw *Viridi (Logia) *Celebi *Henry Churchill (paperbending, Logia) *Terrible Tutor (paperbending) *Kalluto Zoldyck (paperbending) Plant Chi Plant Chi is colored a dark-green and focused in the arms. Other Traits Plantbenders are usually in tune with nature and care for plants and animals, wishing no harm for the environment and never eating meat. There are two different types of plantbenders: those who can bend living matter and those who can bend dead matter. Some members of the Minish Royal Family can bend both types. Benders can grow stronger by consuming fruits or vegetables. Weaknesses If there are no plants or unintelligent animals in the immediate area, the bender may have no way to defend their self. Plants are also weak against fire and poison. Otherwise, plantbenders are weak against chi-blocks to the arms. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days (Animal Telepathy) *Before They Were Kings (paperbending) *My Little Aliens (Animal Telepathy) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FAIL (paperbending) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Index and the World Rings (paperbending) *Pirate Wars *Return to the Negaverse Trivia *Plantbending is the only element whose techniques are based around the control of living substances, including animals. The only other element that'd come close (excluding dark element techniques) is shadowbending, which controls shadows. *Several plantbending moves revolve around the manipulation of other elements, although those are mostly high-level moves. Category:Plantbenders Category:Benders Category:Abilities